Chemistry
by White Meteor
Summary: *LOL* My fic about MitAka, yep Mitsui and Akagi. I think that's all I need to say.


Disclaimers: Once again the characters do not belong to me but Inoue Takehiko.

A/N: See didn't I promise you guys an MitAka fic? My reasons for writing this fic: 1. I felt like proving someone *cough* sLL, wrong that it wasn't unimaginable, I mean I imagined it 2. I really think that Mitsui and Akagi would make a good couple *L* 3. I thought the reviews would be very interesting and diverse 4. And what can I say but I'm weird, and evil. Bawahahahahahaha (That's my evil laugh)

Chemistry

"See it's really easy if you understand the concept that there are two types of bonds…" he said droning on.

I was bored. I never cared much for chemistry. I only knew…like 2 equations in chemistry.

One, TNT, trinitrotoluene, an explosive substance. That's what we were like, since the first moment we met. It was a crash of egos. I was the MVP. I joined Shohoku to lead them to the championship, but then I ran into him. An overgrown ape. What angered me most was that this overgrown ape actually gave me a hard time in our match at practise. Thanks to him, I had to go to the hospital and stay there for weeks. Stupid gorilla. I guess it wasn't really his fault. I shouldn't have practise so hard when I wasn't fully well but still…

You can't imagine the feeling I got when I went to the match and discovered the team was doing fine without me. He was leading them to success, that gorilla. I suppose my ego got the best of me and I quit the team.

When we met again, it was still the same. Him using brute force and slapping me around. Oh, how I hated him.

During that game with Shoyo it wasn't just my desire to not disappoint Anzai-sensei that kept me going but my will to not lose to him.

The other equation I know? H2O, water. Three molecules that bind together to form something essential. Hydrogen, Akagi and me. Oxygen, basketball. After all the one thing we both agree on is basketball. We both breath it, we both live for it.

That's what bonded us together. Basketball. It was after the match with Kainan my view and feelings for him changed a bit. When he got hurt I was really worried about him. And not just because he was an important member of the team. No, I was genuinely worried about him.

Hanamichi and Rukawa blamed themselves for the lost but I know it's my fault. If I only got in one 3 pointer we would have won. Just one. He knew how I felt because after the game he came to comfort me and you know what? I did feel better.

But that wasn't what brought us together. It made us closer, no longer just team mates and two people that hated each other's guts. Then again, maybe I was the only one that hated his guts. 

The match that truly brought us together was the match with Ryonan, to determine who makes it into IH. It was during that match I realize he was really a passionate and emotional person. Why do I say that? Because Anzai-sensei's hospitalization really affected him.

I also fainted during that match. It was later after the game he came to me and expressed his concern about my well being and how I shouldn't over exerting myself. I was quite stunned by some of the things he said. It was obvious he cared for me. I asked him _Do you like me?_ He replied truthfully and without hesitation _Yes._ He told me he always admired me. Imagine my shock.

Ironic isn't it? That I'll get together with a guy that can't even shoot free throws.

I think I must love him. Why else would I forgive him for passing the captain position to that Shorty. Isn't if funny and weird how chemistry works? No wonder I can't understand it.

"Are you paying attention? Do you want to fail grade 12 _again_?" he asked.

I glared at him, "No intimacy for a week."

He smirked, "Are you trying to punish me or yourself?"

I felt my blood pressure begin to rise. Oh, one more thing I know about TNT, it's really a harmless substance until a spark ignites it. And guess what this gorilla is doing.

__

The End

A/N: Hmmm…apparently subscripts don't work. Yes, I love mentioning Akagi's inability to shoot free throws.

Please review. Flames welcome. What other odd characters can I pair up next? *evil grin* Since I'm on break right now and don't have to think about school work, my brain has been on overdrive. Hanamichi and Uozumi! *LOL* That may be, even too outrageous for me.


End file.
